big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Tottenham Hotspur F.C.
(as Hotspur F.C.) |ground = White Hart Lane, Tottenham, London |capacity = 36,310 |owner = ENIC International Ltd. |chairman = Daniel Levy |manager = André Villas-Boas |league = Premier League |season = 2011–12 |position = Premier League, 4th |current = 2012–13_Tottenham_Hotspur_F.C._season |website = http://www.tottenhamhotspur.com/ |pattern_la1 =_tottenham1213h |pattern_b1 =_tottenham1213h |pattern_ra1 =_tottenham1213h |pattern_sh1 = |pattern_so1 = _Spurs_home_2012-13 |leftarm1 = FFFFFF |body1 = FFFFFF |rightarm1 = FFFFFF |shorts1 = FFFFFF |socks1 = FFFFFF |pattern_la2 =_tottenham1213a |pattern_b2 =_tottenham1213a |pattern_ra2 =_tottenham1213a |pattern_sh2 = |pattern_so2 = _Spurs_away_2012-13 |leftarm2 = 000040 |body2 = 000040 |rightarm2 = 000040 |shorts2 = 000040 |socks2 = 000040 |pattern_la3 =_tottenham1213t |pattern_b3 =_tottenham1213t |pattern_ra3 =_tottenham1213t |pattern_sh3 = |pattern_so3 = |leftarm3 = 000000 |body3 = 000000 |rightarm3 = 000000 |shorts3 = 000000 |socks3 = 000000 }} Tottenham Hotspur Football Club, commonly referred to as Spurs, is an English football club based in Tottenham, London, that plays in the Premier League. The club's home stadium is White Hart Lane. Founded in 1882, Tottenham won the FA Cup for the first time in 1901, making it the only non-League club to do so since the formation of the Football League. Tottenham was the first club in the 20th century to achieve the League and FA Cup Double, winning both competitions in the 1960–61 season. After successfully defending the FA Cup in 1962, in 1963 it became the first British club to win a UEFA club competition – the European Cup Winners' Cup. In 1967 it won the FA Cup for a third time in the 1960s. In the 1970s Tottenham won the League Cup on two occasions and was the inaugural winner of the UEFA Cup in 1972, becoming the first British club to win two different major European trophies. In the 1980s Spurs won several trophies: the FA Cup twice, FA Community Shield and the UEFA Cup in 1984. In the 1990s the club won the FA Cup and the League Cup. When it won the League Cup once more in 2008, it meant that it had won a major trophy in each of the last six decades – an achievement only matched by Manchester United. The club's Latin motto is Audere est Facere (lit: "To Dare Is to Do"), and its emblem is a cockerel standing upon a football. The club has a long-standing rivalry with near neighbours Arsenal. Matches between the two teams are known as the North London derby. History (hidden) scoring the third goal for Tottenham Hotspur in the 1901 FA Cup Final replay against Sheffield United]] The club was formed in 1882, as Hotspur F.C., and played in the Southern League until 1908, when it was elected into the Football League Second Division. Before this promotion Tottenham had won the FA Cup in 1901, making it the only non-League club to (or likely to) do so since the formation of the Football League. Since then, Tottenham have won the FA Cup a further seven times, the Football League twice, the Football League Cup four times, the UEFA Cup twice and also the UEFA Cup Winners' Cup. The Cup Winners' Cup victory in 1963 made Tottenham the first English team to win a UEFA competition. In 1960–61 it became the first team to complete The Double in the 20th century. Stadium Tottenham Marshes Tottenham played their first matches at Tottenham Marshes on the available public pitches and remained there for six years. It was at this ground that Spurs first played arch rivals Arsenal (then known as Royal Arsenal), leading 2–1 until the match got called off due to poor light after the away team arrived late. There were occasions on which fights would break out on the marshes in dispute of the teams that were allowed to use the best pitches. Crowd sizes were regularly increasing and a new site was becoming needed to accommodate these supporters. Northumberland Park In 1898 the club moved from the marshes to Northumberland Park and charged an admission fee of 3d £0.0125. They only remained at this ground for a year as in April 1899, 14,000 fans turned up to watch Spurs play Woolwich Arsenal. The ground was no longer able to cope with the larger crowds and the Spurs were forced to move to a new larger site 100 yards down the road, to the current ground. White Hart Lane ]] The White Hart Lane ground was originally a disused nursery owned by the brewery Charringtons and located behind a public house on Tottenham High Road (the actual White Hart Lane road lies a few hundred yards north of the main entrance). The landlord spotted the increased income he could enjoy if Tottenham played their matches behind his pub and the club moved in. They brought with them the stand they used at Northumberland Park which gave shelter to 2,500 fans. Notts County were the first visitors to 'the Lane' in a friendly watched by 5,000 people and provided in £115 in receipts; Spurs won 4–1. QPR became the first competitive visitors to the ground and 11,000 people saw them lose 1–0 to Tottenham. In 1905 Tottenham raised enough money to buy the freehold to the land and became permanent owners of the ground. As the club grew new stands were added. A new main stand was added in 1909, the East stand was also covered this year and extended further two years later. The profits from the 1921 FA Cup win were used to build a covered terrace at the Paxton Road end and the Park Lane end was built at a cost of over £3,000 some two years later. This increased the ground's capacity to around 58,000 with room for 40,000 under cover. The East Stand (Worcester Avenue) stand was finished in 1934 and this increased capacity to around 80,000 spectators but cost £60,000. The pitch was thoroughly renovated in 1952. This uncovered a number of items from the old nursery on the site and one year later the first floodlights were introduced. The floodlights were upgraded in 1957 which required the cockerel to be moved from the West Stand to the East and then in 1961 floodlight pylons were installed. The West Stand was replaced by an expensive (and way behind schedule) new structure. Various developments and upgrades were implemented over the years and in 1992 the lower terraces of the south and east stand were converted to seating and the whole of the north stand followed to become all-seater the following season. The south stand redevelopment was completed in March 1995 and included the first giant Sony Jumbotron TV screen for live game coverage and away match screenings. With this, the capacity of the stadium increased to just over 33,000. In 1997/98 season the Paxton Road stand had a new upper tier added which included the second Jumbotron screen and increased capacity to 36,240 and was funded by a rights issue in 1996.Stadium History Tottenham Hotspur Minor amendments to the seating configuration were made in 2006 bringing the current capacity of the stadium to 36,310. Stadium plans Northumberland Development Project In 2007 the club stated it was considering options to increase stadium capacity by redevelopment of the current site or a move to a new site. Tottenham Hotspur advised in its 2007/8 Interim Financial Statement that the preferred option would be announced in the first half of 2008, but delayed this decision until the autumn. In October 2008, the club announced that, if approved, it was planning to build a new stadium just to the north of the existing White Hart Lane stadium, with the southern half of the new stadium's pitch located on the northwest corner of the Lane. The unique design of the build would allow the new stadium to be built adjacent to White Hart Lane as the old facility continued to be used. The plan was that during the summer close season when two thirds of the new stadium was complete, the northern and western stands would be demolished and a new pitch laid. The rest of the stadium would be built in the years to follow.ref> The club submitted a planning application in October 2009. But in May 2010, following adverse reaction, this was withdrawn in favour of a substantially revised planning application. Haringey Council were requested in September 2010 to grant permission for a larger stadium and other associated developments (subject to negotiation of 'section 106' developer contributions). The Mayor of London gave his approval to the plans to redevelop the stadium on 25 November 2010. On 20 September 2011, planning permission was granted. Olympic Stadium As an initial consideration Spurs were reported to have considered the possibility of the post-games use of the 2012 London Olympic Stadium. But as this proposal would involve a move out of the immediate Tottenham area and because ongoing users were reportedly required to retain the stadium's running track, in October 2006 the plan Spurs were dropped. But, on 1 October 2010 Tottenham Hotspur's Chairman Daniel Levy advised that the club had registered an interest in bidding for the stadium in conjunction with AEG (Europe) to keep its options open while there remained uncertainties about the success of the Northumberland Development Project.Stadium Plans THFC Official website Accessed 2 October 2010 On 12 November 2010 the Olympic Park Legacy Company (OPLC) announced that the Tottenham Hotspur / AEG consortium had been shortlisted as one of the two preferred bidders to take over the Olympic Stadium after the 2012 Olympics.Tottenham and West Ham lead London 2012 stadium bid "BBC News online. Retrieved 12 November 2010 Then the OPLC announced on 11 February 2011 that West Ham had been selected as the preferred bidder for the Olympic Stadium, subject to final governmental ratification.West Ham chosen as preferred Olympic Stadium tenant BBC Sport online Retrieved 12 February 2011 Crest Since the 1921 FA Cup final the Tottenham Hotspur crest has featured a cockerel. Harry Hotspur (from whom the club is said to have taken its name) wore riding spurs and his fighting cocks were fitted with spurs which can be seen in the crests.frequently asked questions on Spurs My Eyes have seen the Glory, 22 November 2006 In 1909 a former player named William James Scott made a bronze cast of a cockerel standing on a football to be placed on top of the West Stand and since then the cockerel and ball have been the major part of the club's identity.Explaining original club crest The Guardian, 31 August 2005 Between 1956 and 2006 Spurs used a faux heraldic shield featuring a number of local landmarks and associations. The lions flanking the shield came from the Northumberland family (of which Harry Hotspur was a member). The castle is Bruce Castle, 400 yards from the ground and the trees are the Seven Sisters. The arms featured the Latin motto Audere Est Facere. In 1983, to overcome unauthorised "pirate" merchandising, the club's badge was altered by adding the two red heraldic lions and the motto scroll. This device appeared on most Spurs' playing kits for the next 23 years. In 2006 to rebrand and modernise the club's image, the club badge and coat of arms were dumped for a professionally designed logo/emblem.News on the new crest from the BBC BBC Sport, 19 January 2006 This revamp showed a leaner, fitter cockerel on an old-time football. The club claims that the rebranding kept much of the original meaning of the name, but emphasised its originality.Unveiled new club badge Tottenham Hotspur, 20 January 2006 File:Shirtbadge2.png|Early Crest File:Tottenham Hotspur old logo.png|Spurs badge 1956 to 1983 File:Tottenham Hotspur crest.png|Spurs badge 1983–2006 File:Tottenham Hotspur.svg|Club emblem 2006 – present Kit The first Tottenham kit was navy blue shirt and shorts, but after the first season the club did not have one specific design for many years.Kit History Rivals.net In 1884 the club changed to a "quartered" kit similar in style to that of Blackburn Rovers.Historical Kits – Tottenham Hotspur Shortly after moving to Northumberland Road, the kit changed again to red shirt and blue shorts. Five years later, after becoming a professional club, they switched to a chocolate and gold striped kit. At the end of the 19th century the club switched colours yet again, to the white shirts and blue shorts which they are now well known for wearing, hence the nickname "Lilywhites". This colour choice is thought to be in homage to Preston North End who had recently done The Double. White and navy blue have remained as the club's basic colours ever since. Soon after the First World War, the cockerel badge was added to the shirt. In 1939 numbers first appeared on shirt backs, and in 1983 Holsten became the first commercial sponsor logo to appear on the shirt. The club were the first to wear long-cut shorts, an innovation at a time where football kits all featured shorts cut well above the knee. When Thomson was chosen as kit sponsor in 2002 some Tottenham fans were unhappy as the shirt-front logo was red, the colour of their closest rivals, Arsenal FC.Spurs fans see red over logo BBC Sport In 2006, Tottenham then succeeded in securing a record £34m sponsorship deal with internet casino group Mansion. In July 2010 Spurs announced a two-year shirt sponsorship contract with software infrastructure company Autonomy. I t was said to be worth £20 million. A month later they unviegled a deal with leading specialist bank and asset management firm Investec as shirt sponsor for the Champions League and domestic cup competitions for the next two years. The deal was worth £5 million pounds. http://www.investec.com/home/mediacentre/sponsorship/tottenham_hotspur.html Investec is the official cup shirt sponsor for Tottenham Hotspur In March 2011, Under Armour announced a five-year deal to supply Spurs with shirts and other apparel from the start of 2012–13, but other deal terms were undisclosed. The kit was revealed on 12 July in London and two weeks later the third kit was revealed via the promotion of Electronic Arts' FIFA 13 video game. Kit manufacturers * 1978–1980: Admiral * 1980–1985: Le Coq Sportif * 1985–1991: Hummel * 1991–1995: Umbro * 1995–1999: Pony * 1999–2002: Adidas * 2002–2006: Kappa * 2006–2012: Puma * 2012–2017: Under Armour Shirt sponsors * 1882–1983: No sponsor * 1983–1995: Holsten * 1995–1999: Hewlett Packard * 1999–2002: Holsten * 2002–2006: Thomson Holidays * 2006–2010: Mansion.com Casino & Poker * 2010–2011: Autonomy Corporation (Premier League)Sponsorship and 2010/2011 Kit Update Tottenhamhotspur.com, Dated 8 July 2010] * 2011–: Aurasma1 Tottenham Hotspur Kits Historicalkits.co.uk- Tottenham Hotspur, Dated 1 October 2011] (Premier League) * 2010–: Investec Bank (Champions League, FA Cup, League Cup, Europa League) 1 – Aurasma is a subsidiary of the Autonomy Corporation Ownership From 2001 to 2011 shares in Tottenham Hotspur FC were listed on the Alternative Investment Market (AIM index). The majority shareholder was ENIC International Ltd, an investment company established by the British billionaire Joe Lewis. Daniel Levy, Lewis's partner at ENIC, is Executive Chairman of the club. Shareholding by ENIC was increased over this period through the purchase of the remaining 14.7% holding of former chairman Alan Sugar's .ENIC AGREE TO BUY SUGAR SHARES, football365.com, 7 June 2007 and those belonging to Stelios Haji-Ioannou who held a 9.9 per cent stake through Hodram Inc and sold them to ENIC by 2009, On 21 August 2009 the club reported that it had issued a further 30 million shares to fund the initial development costs of the new stadium project, and that 27.8 million of these new shares had been purchased by ENIC. The Annual Report for 2010 indicated that ENIC had acquired 76% of all Ordinary Shares and also held 97% of all convertible redeemable preference shares, equivalent to a holding of 85% of share capital.2010 Annual Report THFC Annual Report, page 24; Dated 10 November 2010] According to the 2011 Annual Report, published in November 2011, ENIC had exercised its preference share options and held 181,793,258 ordinary shares in Tottenham Hotspur plc representing 85% of all those issued.Annual Report THFC Annual Report, page 24; Dated 15 November 2011] However, at the 2011 AGM Chairman Levy announced that the board was intending to delist from the AIM exchange as the listing restricted the club's "ability to secure funding" in connection with the redevelopment of the White Hart Lane site known as the Northumberland Development Project. On 16 January 2012 the club announced that the club had been transferred into private ownership following the delisting of shares which had been implemented at of the close of dealing on the previous Friday the 13 January.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-16571738 Tottenham Hotspur delists shares from stock exchange BBC News online]. Retrieved 16 January 2012 Support , known as the North London derby, in April 2010. Tottenham fans are singing to Sol Campbell after he left Tottenham and joined Arsenal in 2001.]] Tottenham have a large fanbase in the United Kingdom, drawn largely from North London and the Home counties. Five times between 1946 and 1969, Tottenham had the highest average attendance in England. There are also Tottenham supporters' clubs located all over the world. Tottenham were 9th in average attendances for the 2008/9 Premier League season, and 11th for all Premier League seasons.Statistics FA Premier League Historical supporters of the club have included such figures as A.J. Ayer.Key thinkers in linguistics and the philosophy of language, Edinburgh University Press, 2005, By Siobhan Chapman, page 22Notable Spurs supporters Retrieved 26 August 2011 Tottenham supporters have rivalries with several clubs, mainly within the London area. The fiercest of these is with North London rivals Arsenal. They also share notable rivalries with fellow London clubs Chelsea and West Ham United.Rivalry uncovered! The results of the largest ever survey into club rivalries, The Football Fans Census. Retrieved 30 January 2008 The club, as with many clubs in London, has a large Jewish following and this has led to much antisemitic provocation against Tottenham supporters. Tottenham supporters, Jewish and non-Jewish, united against this and adopted the nickname "Yids", developing chants to support this. Many fans view adopting "Yid" as a badge of pride, helping defuse its power as an insult. Today it is mainly used to distinguish Tottenham fans from other football supporters. Many fans, however, disagree with the use of the name "Yid", and believe it will only attract more racism. In April 2011, Jewish comedian, author and Chelsea-supporter David Baddiel produced a short film stating that the anti-semitic chanting is as unacceptable as the abuse still suffered by black footballers, and must be stamped out accordingly. A similar situation exists in Amsterdam with regards to Ajax fans. Social responsibility The club through its Community Programme has, since 2006, been working with Haringey Council and the Metropolitan Housing Trust and the local community on developing sports facilities and social programmes which have also been financially supported by Barclays Spaces for Sport and the Football Foundation.HARINGEY MULTI-SPORT SUMMER COACHING PROGRAMME Tottenham HotspurPromoting literacy through the power of sport National Literacy Trust – 11 June 2008 The Tottenham Hotspur Foundation received high-level political support from the Prime Minister when it was launched at 10 Downing Street in February 2007.Tottenham Hotspur Foundation receives strong political backing tottenhamhotspur.com, 4 February 2007 In March 2007 the Club announced a partnership with the charity SOS Children's Villages UK.Tottenham Hotspur teams up with SOS Children SOS Children's Villages, 27 March 2007 Player fines will go towards this charity’s children’s village in Rustenburg, South Africa with the funds being used to cover the running costs as well as in support of a variety of community development projects in and around Rustenburg. In the financial year 2006–07, Tottenham topped a league of Premier League charitable donations when viewed both in overall termsThe Intelligentgiving.com Premiership Giving League 2007 and as a percentage of turnover by giving £4,545,889, including a one-off contribution of £4.5 million over four years, to set up the Tottenham Hotspur Foundation. This compared to donations of £9,763 in 2005–06.TOTTENHAM HOTSPUR PLC ANNUAL REPORT 2006 This commitment is an example of professional sport supporting the communities and people who support and enrich them through their attendance and other participation and support. The football club is one of the highest profile participants in the 10:10 project which encourages individuals, businesses and organisations to take action on environmental issues. They joined in 2009 in a commitment to reducing their carbon footprint. To do this they upgraded their lights to more efficient models, they turned down their heating dials and took less short-haul flights among a host of other things. After working with 10:10 for one year, they reported that they had reduced their carbon emissions by an impressive 14%. Tottenham Hotspur ladies Tottenham's ladies team was founded in 1985 as Broxbourne Ladies. They started using the Tottenham Hotspur name for the 1991–92 season and played in the South-East & London Regional Women's League (the fourth tier of the game). They won promotion after topping the league in 2007–08, and currently play in the South East Combination Women's Football League (the third tier of the game). Honours Statistics and records Steve Perryman holds the appearance record for Spurs, having played 854 games for the club between 1969 and 1986, of which 655 were league matches. Jimmy Greaves holds the club goalscoring record with 266 goals in 380 league, cup and European appearances. Tottenham's record league win is 9–0 against Bristol Rovers in the Second Division on 22 October 1977. The club's record cup victory came on 3 February 1960 with a 13–2 win over Crewe Alexandra in the FA Cup. Spurs' biggest top-flight victory came against on 22 November 2009, when they won 9–1 with Jermain Defoe scoring five goals. The club's record defeat is an 8–0 loss to 1. FC Köln in the Intertoto Cup on 22 July 1995.UEFA.com – Tottenham Players First-team squad Out on loan Reserves Transfers Club management and support staff Club directors Former managers and players Managers and head coaches in club's history :*''Listed according to when they became managers for Tottenham Hotspur:'' ::*''©'' – Caretaker ::*''(FTC)'' – First Team Coach Top 20 managers of the club's history :Based on win % in all competitions * Stats correct as of 28 November 2012 1 ''Includes caretaker manager stints in 1998, 2001 and 2003–04 2 Includes short caretaker manager stint 3 Includes his one match as caretaker manager after Santini's resignation Notable former players The following players are noted as Greats for their contributions to the club: The most recent two who have been added are Darren Anderton and Steffen Freund on 3 December 2009. '' * Osvaldo Ardiles * Ricardo Villa * Clive Allen * Les Allen * Paul Allen * Darren Anderton * Peter Baker * Phil Beal * Bobby Buckle * Keith Burkinshaw * Martin Chivers * Tommy Clay * Ray Clemence * Ralph Coates * Garth Crooks * Jimmy Dimmock * Ted Ditchburn * Terry Dyson * Paul Gascoigne * Arthur Grimsdell * Jimmy Greaves * Willie Hall * Ron Henry * Glenn Hoddle * Jack Jull * Ledley King * Cyril Knowles * Gary Lineker * Gary Mabbutt * Billy Minter * Tom Morris * Alan Mullery * Bill Nicholson * Maurice Norman * Steve Perryman * Martin Peters * Teddy Sheringham * Bobby Smith * Vivian Woodward * Chris Waddle * Fanny Walden * David Ginola * Steffen Freund * Jürgen Klinsmann * Chris Hughton * Danny Blanchflower * Pat Jennings * Steve Archibald * Bill Brown * John Cameron * Alan Gilzean * Dave Mackay * John White * Ronnie Burgess * Mike England * Cliff Jones * Terry Medwin * Taffy O'Callaghan Club player of the year :As voted by Members and Season Ticket Holders. (Calendar year until 2005–06 season) * 1987 Gary Mabbutt * 1988 Chris Waddle * 1989 Erik Thorstvedt * 1990 Paul Gascoigne * 1991 Paul Allen * 1992 Gary Lineker * 1993 Darren Anderton * 1994 Jürgen Klinsmann * 1995 Teddy Sheringham * 1996 Sol Campbell * 1997 Sol Campbell * 1998 David Ginola * 1999 Stephen Carr * 2000 Stephen Carr * 2001 Neil Sullivan * 2002 Simon Davies * 2003 Robbie Keane * 2004 Jermain Defoe * 2005–06 Robbie Keane * 2006–07 Dimitar Berbatov * 2007–08 Robbie Keane * 2008–09 Aaron Lennon * 2009–10 Michael Dawson * 2010–11 Luka Modrić * 2011–12 Scott Parker Affiliated clubs * Real Madrid C.F. * SC Internacional * San Jose Earthquakes * South China AA * Supersport United Superleague Formula 's 2008 round]] Tottenham Hotspur has a team in the Superleague Formula race car series where football teams provide sponsorship and lend their name to racing teams. The Tottenham Hotspur team was operated by GTA Motor Competición in the 2008 season, however since the 2009 season Alan Docking Racing has operated the team. Tottenham have been on the podium fifteen times, including three wins, one at Zolder and two at Silverstone. In both the 2009 and 2010 seasons Tottenham Hotspur finished as runners up overall. References Further reading * Tottenham Hotspur Official Handbook 2006–07 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * TottenhamHotspur.com Official club website * * * Tottenham Hotspur at the Premier League official website * Tottenham Hotspur F.C. at UEFA * Tottenham Hotspur News – Sky Sports * Tottenham Hotspur Ladies Official ladies club website * Supporters' Trust * Spurs Canada * Tottenham Hotspur Brasil * Tottenham Hotspur Switzerland * Spurs history 1882–1921 * Timesonline archive * Full list of honours News sites * * Tottenham Hotspur Stats * British Pathe newsreels Atlético Madrid | title = European Cup Winners' Cup Winner | years = 1962–63 Runner-up: Atlético Madrid| after = Sporting Lisbon}} Wolverhampton Wanderers| after = Liverpool}} Anderlecht | title = UEFA Cup| years = 1983–84 Runner-up: Anderlecht| after = Real Madrid}} Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. Category:Football clubs in England Category:Premier League clubs Category:Former Football League clubs Category:Publicly traded sports companies Category:Association football clubs established in 1882 Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:Football clubs in London Category:1882 establishments in England Category:Southern Football League clubs Category:Multi-sport clubs Category:Tavistock Group Category:Article Feedback 5 Additional Articles af:Tottenham Hotspur ar:نادي توتنهام هوتسبر an:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club az:Tottenhem Hotspur (London) bn:টটেনহ্যাম হটস্পার ফুটবল ক্লাব be-x-old:Тотэнгэм Готспур bg:ФК Тотнъм Хотспър bs:Tottenham Hotspur FC ca:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club cv:Тоттенхэм ФК cs:Tottenham Hotspur FC cy:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. da:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. de:Tottenham Hotspur et:Tottenham Hotspur FC el:Τότεναμ Χότσπερ es:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club eo:Tottenham Hotspur eu:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club fa:باشگاه فوتبال تاتنهام هاتسپر fr:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club ga:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club gv:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. gl:Tottenham Hotspur ko:토트넘 홋스퍼 FC hy:Տոտենհեմ Հոտսպուր hr:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. id:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. is:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. it:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club he:טוטנהאם הוטספר jv:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. ka:ტოტენჰემ ჰოტსპური (საფეხბურთო კლუბი) kk:Тоттенхэм Хотспур lv:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. lb:Tottenham Hotspur FC lt:Tottenham Hotspur FC hu:Tottenham Hotspur FC mk:ФК Тотенхем Хотспар mr:टॉटेनहॅम हॉटस्पर एफ.सी. ms:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. mn:Тоттенхэм Хотспур nl:Tottenham Hotspur FC ja:トッテナム・ホットスパーFC no:Tottenham Hotspur FC nn:Tottenham Hotspur pms:Tottenham Hotspur FC pl:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. pt:Tottenham Hotspur Football Club ro:Tottenham Hotspur FC ru:Тоттенхэм Хотспур sco:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. simple:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. sk:Tottenham Hotspur FC sl:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. ckb:تۆتنھام ھۆتسپێر sr:ФК Тотенхем хотспер fi:Tottenham Hotspur FC sv:Tottenham Hotspur FC th:สโมสรฟุตบอลทอตนัมฮอตสเปอร์ tr:Tottenham Hotspur FC uk:Тоттенгем Готспур vi:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. zh-yue:熱刺 zh:托特纳姆热刺足球俱乐部